Grace Helbig, Our Close Friend
"Grace Helbig, Our Close Friend" is the sixteenth episode of Hollywood Handbook. Official Earwolf Page Earwolf Synopsis Sean and Hayes quickly dig into some blind items as they name names and Draw the Blinds Up on Hollywood’s biggest stars. Then new media celeb GRACE HELBIG drops by to give listeners some tips on how to create a presence online and explain how vlogging on YouTube is very different than Saved by the Bell. Finally, Grace tells us which A-List Hollywood celebs she would most like to see fail as she reaches into the Popcorn Gallery. Notes & Memorable Quotes Pre-Guest Segment * Sean HATES degrading women, but bro's do go before hos * It's called a lifeboat not a chick boat (in regards to women going before men on a sinking ship) * We only use 10% of our brains (the front part) Guest Segment * (talking over the song) Sean used to give Paula Deen his Meemaw's recipes * Grace tries to explain to Sean and Hayes how to use their computer. Does it need juice? * Hayes has rare birds, including an African Grey. One is named Engineer Sam! * "I'm sorry, can we back up!? There's no dock ''on here." "..What are you thinking of?" "(singing) Sittin' on the dock of the bay.." * Hayes is confused how to get to YouTube. He tried MeTube GraceTube and EngineerSamTube before finally getting to YouTube. * Sean's little cousin has shown him some YouTubes, like ''The Color Purple, The Banger Sisters. What a great YouTube video! * TV is small movies, YouTubes is computer TVs. * Grace claims she started vlogging, Kevin Spacey claims it was him in House of Cards with his direct-to-camera addresses. * Sean's little cousin showed him some of the pictures he had taken with his camera phone. He's a whiz! * Grace made a joke about how narrative is about stakes, she says steaks are delicious. She got Sean pretty good and it's very funny but Hayes has been doing this too long to get fooled by that for even one second! * The Guys repeatedly talk about Samsung but insist they are not sponsored, and their phones are simply the best on the market * Grace's movie is a lot like The Banger Sisters. Recurring Segments * Pro Version - Mentioned in first segment. You get a Hollywood Ham''book, and the motorcycle they bought for Sam back on Ep. #012 - Ben Schwartz, Our Close Friend. * Draw the Blinds Up - (Blind Items) *# Ariana Grande's relationship with Peyton Manning *# Peyton Manning overdosed on drugs and booze. Erroneously reported as a world famous actress, presumably because the reporter saw Peyton, and thought about his brother Eli who dressed up as a lady for Saturday Night Live. *# Aziz Ansari tried to bribe the CIA for $50,000 of cocaine * Suck on These - one by one line up, get downtown, and suck on these ** ''By the Way with Jeff Garland - By The Way, Jeff Garland, better luck next time getting Grace Helbig as a guest ** Fogelnest Files - Old Fogey Nest files, because you don't have a cutting edge, new wave, new media guest ** Professor Blastoff - Professor Takeoff - Take a hike, buddy. You don't have this guest. ** Totally Laime - Speaks for itself. Totally Lame: That's right! You nailed it the first time. ** How Did This Get Made? - How did you not get this good guest? * Popcorn Gallery - featuring the debut of Andy Kneis's theme music! *# Toby Keith Sweat: Grace, how much money do you get paid for an appearance on @Midnight, and how much does that average out per minute of screen time? *#* Grace says she doesn't know how to answer this question, she doesn't know. *# Matt Cameron: Grace, which A-List Hollywood celebs would you most like to see fail? *#* Chris Brown *# Chanson: Grace, is YouTube like being in small movies, or is it like being in real movies, or is it not as good as both? *#* YouTube is kinda it's own thing, it's not like movies at all. Recurring Jokes * Doesn't Own a TV - Sean doesn't have a TV thus he can't hook his computer up to it to watch Grace's new movie * One Eighth Native American (Navajo) * Sean's Little Cousin - he's a computer whiz * Speak on That - Grace is asked to speak on YouTube is computer TVs. What are the differences between vlogging and directly addressing the camera * Blenjamin - He is used to do a lot of Sean's social media * Sean and Hayes's Particular Attribute - Hayes has a bulbous, and generous, area containing "these" * Points! - Toby Keith Sweat asks Grace how much she got paid to be on @midnight * Bashing Other Podcasts - During the Suck on These segment Hayes and Sean take the opportunity to bash some other Earwolf podcasts Ads * Andy Daly's Podcast Pilot Project - Thanks to his appearance on Hollywood Handbook! Episode Photos IMG_3211.jpg|''(left to right)'' Hayes Davenport, Grace Helbig, Sean Clements IMG_3207.jpg|Hayes, Sean, and Grace Helbig bussin' up in the studio IMG_3203.jpg|Sean and Grace Helbig in the studio IMG_3209.jpg|Hayes ripping up Grace's contract IMG_3200.jpg|Grace Helbig in the studio Grace Helbig, Our Close Friend